


我不能说的一切

by ALPHAwolf, psbw3



Series: 找到一个声音 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: “格兰芬多最出名的是什么？无法解释的，愚蠢又固执的，英雄主义式的无畏精神。过去的几周里我一直在怀疑我是否被分进了合适的学院。我，大难不死的男孩，打败了伏地魔的人，现在变得有点儿懦弱了。你想知道原因？因为有个迷人的金发蠢货变得越来越好看了，我无法接受这个事实。”这是Harry在霍格沃茨的八年级，没有伏地魔的破事儿再烦着他，他终于能够直面他的感情了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I Can't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499508) by [ALPHAwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf). 

格兰芬多最出名的是什么？无法解释的，愚蠢又固执的，英雄主义式的无畏精神。过去的几周里我一直在怀疑我是否被分进了合适的学院。我，大难不死的男孩，打败了伏地魔的人，现在变得有点儿懦弱了。你想知道原因？因为有个迷人的金发蠢货变得越来越好看了，我无法接受这个事实。或者大声承认，或者告诉别人...嗯，在某种程度上来说，我可能对一些男孩儿感兴趣。我太可悲了，我甚至无法告诉我的女朋友这件事，更别说跟她分手了。相反，我一直在回避这事儿。避开某个漂亮的金发蠢货，避开Ginny，避开每一个跟此事有关的人。当然，Hermione很快就停止了我试图躲着他们的这件事。所以，不管我在经历着什么，都不会是独自一人去面对。

我不会告诉任何人这些事。当八年级的新学期开始那天，我在霍格沃茨特快上见到他时的感受：一想到每天都能见到他，我就情不自禁的露出微笑。当我看到Malfoy接受审判时，看到他孤零零的站在那里，我非常难过，我只能抑制住想要冲上去抱住他的冲动。当阳光洒在他的发丝上，当他的眼睛和嘴唇弯弯，露出一个狡黠的笑容时，我的心跳漏掉一拍的感觉。我已经将这些感觉压在心里六年了，直到某一天，我走进教室时，闻到每个人的身上都有Malfoy的古龙水味，结果却发现那是一节酿造迷情剂的魔药课，那时我就迷恋上他了。这种迷恋萦绕在我的每一个梦里。出现在梦里的亲吻，抚摸，轻咬和拥抱。这些让我头脑发蒙，像有无数只骚扰虻搅乱了我的脑子。这些幻想只会出现在梦里，而我只能坐在这里渴望着那些我永远无法拥有的东西。

战争结束后，他变了，变得胆怯而沉默了。当我走过时，他不再对我出言辱骂了。他总是低着头，一个人坐着。我只想上去抱住他，成为那个能让他再次露出笑容的人，即使是他试图忍住的挖苦的嘲笑，那总是让我想起小叮当*¹尖尖的声音。

有时我会想，如果我当初握住了他的手，如果我被分进了斯莱哲林，生活会变成什么样。我会和他一起加入伏地魔那边吗？我们会成为朋友吗？会发展出朋友以上的关系吗？我永远不会知道，但我可以幻想。傻坐在这儿幻想，幻想在某个清晨的阳光中，他在我身旁醒来，眨着那双银色的双眼，轻声对我说着早上好。

Tinkerbell*¹：小叮当是一位脾气坏心肠好的小精灵，是彼得·潘中的人物，长得极其小巧、充满小女孩脾气，说话有如叮叮咚咚的音乐，一刻也不停地满天乱飞。

礼堂里非常热闹，学生们一边叽叽喳喳的聊着天，一边往嘴里塞进大量的食物。即使这样，学校里也只有很少的胖子，这可真是个奇迹。早餐时会相对安静一点，因为很多人还在半梦半醒中，不愿意与别人进行任何交流。

著名的三人组，Harry，Hermione和Ron坐在格兰芬多长桌旁。Harry和往常一样，盯着斯莱哲林长桌。多数人已经习惯了Harry这种着迷的行为，并没有多想什么。当Harry怀疑的瞥视变成渴望的凝视时，Hermione注意到了他的异常。每当Harry看向Hermione时，她都会用疑问的眼神盯着他，Harry只是笑笑，在他无法克制的再次望向斯莱哲林长桌之前，对付起他盘子里食物，

Harry是唯一一个注意到的人，Draco几乎没有碰他的食物，只是用叉子把食物推来推去。像往常一样，他走的比其他人都早一点，他消失在门外后不久，只有几个学生离开了他们的长桌。这时，格兰芬多找球手的注意力才回到他的朋友们和他的早餐上。

“你在想什么呢Harry？”

“嗯？”Harry的注意力从盘子里的培根，转移到了坐在他对面的女朋友身上。

“Luna和Neville邀请我这周五去霍格莫徳购物。”红头发的姑娘说，伸手给自己拿了几片吐司。“我周末倒是没什么事情可做，除非某人想要约我出去的话。”她期待的眼神透过长长的睫毛望向Harry。Harry点点头，喝了一口南瓜汁。

“听起来不错，玩的开心。”Ginny的脸愤怒的垮了下来，她粗暴的给自己倒了一杯南瓜汁后，她砰的一声把果汁壶砸在桌上，溅出了很多在桌布上。

Ron瞪大眼睛靠近Harry，悄声说道。“她一定是来大姨妈了。嗷！”金妮的怒视只有赫敏在桌子底下踢得那一脚的一半那么疼。

三人组没过多久就离开礼堂了，棕发女巫想回到格兰芬多塔，在课前预习一下魔法史，另外那两个人勉强同意了。当他们走向楼梯时，走廊里相当安静。Hermione走在他们前面，两个男孩儿在后面不情不愿的慢慢挪动脚步。当她突然停下脚步时，男孩们才发现她奇怪的表情。

“你们听见了吗？”她低头望向左手边阴暗的走廊。他们三个凝神听了几秒，远处传来一阵残忍而扭曲的笑声。他们惊讶的看着对方，飞快的穿过大厅，朝发出笑声的地方冲过去，打斗声，叫喊声和踩踏声逐渐变得越来越近。

走廊尽头围着五个人，两个斯莱哲林和三个拉文克劳，其中只有一个女孩。现场似乎没有看到受害者，直到有一个人高高的举起了手臂。一只白色的小雪貂在他手中挣扎着，那人紧紧的掐着小雪貂，仿佛要扭断他的脖子。一件黑绿色的斯莱哲林袍子掉在地上。

Hermione惊呼一声，两个男孩瞪大了双眼，他们三个拿出魔杖指着前方。那五个人转头看向他们，猛地将雪貂扔向墙壁，像受惊的老鼠一样四散奔逃。Harry朝他们的方向扔了几个蜇人咒，当它们到达目标时，嚎叫声接踵而来。Harry双手发抖，在他跑向那只雪貂时，他的脑子里回想着各种不可饶恕咒。雪貂无法控制的抽搐着，仿佛在试着呼吸一样。

“Reparifarge！*²”Hermione跪在旁边向雪貂施了一个反咒。一道白色的漩涡状的光芒闪过，Malfoy赤裸的蜷缩在地板上。他双眼紧闭，苍白的身体布满了淤青，大张着嘴巴想要吸入空气，但是好像并没有什么用，他的胸口仍然无法控制的起伏着，他不能正常呼吸。

“他喘不过气了。”女孩脱下了袍子盖在他Malfoy淤青的身体上，Ron尴尬的把目光移开。“我们得带他去找Pomfrey女士。”Malfoy停止了抽搐，但他仍然昏迷不醒，无法呼吸。“Ron，帮我扶着他！”女孩扶起了Draco的头，示意他们抬起他的腿。Ron犹豫着，不知道该怎么办，他的女朋友此刻急切的望着他。Hermione正要吼Ron的时候，Harry一把将Malfoy从地上抱起来，用最快的速度冲向医疗翼。Ron和Hermione赶紧追上他，Ron从地上捡起了Malfoy的衣服向前冲去。

Hermione慌张地叫Harry走慢一点，动作轻一些，因为他们不知道Malfoy伤得有多重。Harry无视她，加快了步伐。难道她不知道Malfoy已经他妈的停止呼吸了吗？

他们很快到了医疗翼，Ron冲到前面打开了门。Harry快步走进去，轻柔的将Draco放到了最近的一张床上。Harry正想大喊庞弗雷女士时，她已经抓着魔杖跑了过来。

“他没有呼吸了，”Hermione向庞弗雷女士解释到。

“有一种什么东西碎掉的声音！”Ron补充到。

“我们找他时他被勒住了脖子。”Hermione继续解释。

“他们把他扔到了一堵该死的墙上！”红头发男孩打断了她。庞弗雷女士点了点头，仔细的看了看他，准备好了魔杖。当Harry正在考虑要不要给那个金发少年来个嘴对嘴的人工呼吸时，护士长的魔杖发出了一道白光打在Malfoy身上。他猛烈地咳嗽着，头靠在枕头上，手指揪住被单。血从他的嘴里喷出来，他眨了眨眼，再一次陷入了昏迷，但这次他呼吸恢复正常了。

“你们三个，出去！”庞弗雷有点惊慌的大喊到。

“但是——！”Harry想要争辩。

“出去！”庞弗雷抓住Ron手里的衣服，把他们三个推到门口，施咒紧紧的关上了医疗翼的大门。

Harry的拳头在木门上砸了两下，金属的门把手因重击而晃动了几下。Harry的下巴紧绷着，他身后的Ron迷茫的看着看向她的女朋友。Hermione有点难过，她关切的看着Harry。Ron把手放在了他最好的朋友的肩上。

“来吧伙计，我们在这儿什么也做不了。”

“我们把这件事告诉麦格教授吧。”Hermione建议，手安慰性的放在了Harry的另一只手臂上。Harry点点头，松开拳头朝前走去，黑色的袍子在他身后翻飞。Hermione同情的看了Harry一眼，Ron耸了耸肩。她翻了个白眼，拉着Ron跟上了Harry。

Reparifarge*²：变形咒的反咒，用来对抗变形术的效果，被施变形咒的物品或生物可以用这个咒语恢复原形。

“Harry，伙计，你还好吧？”Ron低声问到。他们三个正在图书馆学习，过去了有一个小时了，Harry的书还没翻过页。Hermione坐在他男朋友旁边，假装自己没有听见他们的对话。

“还好。”黑头发的少年回到，像往常一样揉了揉额头上的疤。他无法集中。Harry的脑海里一直充斥着Malfoy赤裸无助的蜷曲在冰冷的地板上的画面，他瓷器般光滑的皮肤上布满了红色的伤痕和肿块，这些痕迹最后会变成巨大的淤青。

Ron点点头，Harry的这个回答足够满足他的好奇心了。Hermione终于可以动动眼球了。

“我们等会儿可以去看望Malfoy。”她提议。梅林知道，没有其他人回去看望他的。他所有的朋友不是死了就是走了。Parkinson和Zambini转学了，Crabbe死了，Goyle在战争后消失了。他的父亲在阿兹卡班，而他的母亲被软禁在家中，所有人都抛弃了他。

“我现在就去。”Harry突然站起身，椅子发出了刺耳的声音，引来平斯夫人的警告。Ron想要说他们三个等会儿可以一起去，但Hermione的一脚把他的话变成了痛苦的呻吟，引来了平斯夫人的另一声警告。Ron回过神时，Harry已经走了出去，他甚至忘记拿上自己的书包。

Harry以昨天抱着Malfoy时的速度赶去了医疗翼。那个金发又瘦又虚弱，Harry甚至能感觉到他的肋骨，光滑的皮肤覆在他柔软修长的骨架上。Harry的第一个想法是让Malfoy多吃点，在不让他知道的情况下，也许是通过家养小精灵。

Harry从未感觉医疗翼的橡木门如此黑暗和不详。他鼓起勇气，轻轻的推开门往里瞧。庞弗雷不在，Malfoy也不在。他的床上只有一团毯子叠成的小山，一座轻轻呼吸着的毯子小山。Harry微笑着，轻手轻脚的走过去。听到他的脚步声，这座小山轻轻地动了动，一个金色的脑袋从毯子里钻了出来。Draco看起来苍白又疲惫，像他在战争那时一样。他的脖子上布满了紫黑色的伤痕，某只傻狮子还以为他穿了件高领毛衣。

Malfoy半梦半醒，困惑的看向Harry。他真是太可爱了。

“Potter？”他张开了嘴，但是并没有发出任何声音。

“嘿。”Harry坐在床尾打了个招呼。Draco从卷曲着的睡姿坐了起来，Harry仍觉得他难以置信的可爱。Malfoy总是表现的非常端庄得体，所以Harry以为他会是那种直直的躺着睡的人。然而Malfoy真实的睡姿却让Harry幻想着他靠在自己胸口，在自己怀里入睡的画面。

毯子从Malfoy的肩膀上滑下来，露出了他重新穿上的斯莱哲林长袍，衬衣的纽扣半开着，绿色的丝质领带搭在床头上。

“我只是来看看你。”Harry解释到，他点了点头。“你还好吗？”Draco顿了一下，摇了摇头，没想到Potter会关心他的病情。“你的脖子怎么样了？”Draco似乎认真思考了一下这个问题，然后耸了耸肩。Harry揉着毯子的一角，避免跟Draco对上视线。

“没法说话。”他做出嘴型。

“你需要些什么东西吗？”Harry瞄了一眼Draco，他脸上的充满着不确定和紧张的表情，然后微笑着摇了摇头。这表情很奇怪，不像他以往那样自信又傲慢，竟然还有一丝害羞。

Malfoy慢慢的转头指了指旁边的桌子，Hermione的长袍被整齐的叠在上面。

“谢了。”Harry起身拿起那件长袍。“呃，这是Hermione的袍子。”他感觉有些尴尬的补充到。他的所有勇气和自信已经从他骑上鹰头马身有翼兽那一刻飞走了，也许正在某个地方进行一场冒险。并且，Malfoy看上去非常虚弱而疲惫。

“你想让我离开吗？”Harry耸耸肩。这时，庞弗雷女士突然急冲冲的走了进来。

“你应该好好休息。”她训斥着Draco。“Potter先生，你可以明天下午再来看望他。”然后推着Harry往门口走去，Harry回头看见Draco依偎着毯子，打了个哈欠。

门外，Pomfrey女士炯炯有神的蓝眼睛里充满了自信，她拍了拍Harry的肩膀说到，“他很快就会好起来的。”Harry点点头，他在缓缓关上的门里看见Draco裹着毯子盯着Harry。他们一直对视着，直到门被完全关上，只剩下Harry充满渴望的盯着那道橡木门。

距Harry上次见到Draco已经过去五天了。他，Ron和Hermione去医疗翼看望Draco时，顺道给他带去了一张施了咒的羊皮纸，Harry想用这张魔法羊皮纸来讨好Draco。无论在这张羊皮纸上写了什么东西，片刻后都会消失，这样的话Draco就无法在他失声的情况下，拒绝跟Harry交谈了。当Harry把羊皮纸给Draco时，他看上去有点震惊。纠结了几秒钟之后，Draco用羽毛笔精准的在羊皮纸上滑过，一个大大的，字体优雅美丽的‘谢谢’出现在羊皮纸上，连Ron也为Draco这不常见的感激之情而露出微笑。当他们离开之后，Ron甚至还说Malfoy是个‘还不错的家伙’，这让Harry很开心。

这是美好的一天，Harry很高兴自己能给Draco帮上忙，因为这是Harry欠他的。因为他曾差点杀了那个金发小子，但Draco仍然背叛了伏地魔，将自己的魔杖扔给Harry，再说他每晚都在扮演着Harry的自慰对象。所以，一张魔法羊皮纸完全不算什么。

Harry跟他的朋友们朝图书馆走去，准备学习一会儿。他知道，学习是他现在唯一能做的事。他想起了那场战争，有趣的是，那是他最喜欢的记忆。不是说Harry喜欢死亡或者是战争带来的其他东西，他只喜欢其中一部分。当Draco把一切抛之脑后向Harry奔来，将自己的魔杖扔给Harry的那一部分。一个巫师是不会轻易使用别人的魔杖的，除非这两人之间有着紧密的羁绊，或者使用者杀掉了魔杖的主人。你必须得跟魔杖兼容，跟魔杖的主人兼容。虽然这个理论有些牵强，但仍给了Harry一丝希望，希望那双美丽的银色眼睛的主人能像Harry看着他一样望向Harry。

三人组走进了图书馆，Harry第一眼就看见了Draco那头完美的白金色头发、苍白的脸庞，他穿着学院制服坐在图书馆的书桌旁，低头看着一本巨大的书。他的脸颊有了一些血色，脖子已经痊愈了。这是个好现象，Harry微笑着走近了他。

“嘿。”Harry说，Draco对他露出一个轻柔的微笑，似乎他们之间友好的氛围感到很满意。

“嗨。”Draco的声音像呼吸声一样轻，说话似乎让他有点痛苦。他从口袋里掏出那张魔法羊皮纸。

“你没有去吃早饭和午饭。”倒不是说Harry认为这有多重要，但Draco也没有出现在任何一堂课上。

“我现在还不能吃东西。”当Hermione和Ron走近时，Draco写到。

“那真倒霉，伙计。”Ron看了羊皮纸上正在消失的内容后说到。

“庞弗雷女士有给你一些药吗？”Hermione问到。Draco想要回答，但是他忘记了自己现在无法发声，然后发出了几声破碎的咳嗽声。平斯夫人示意他们安静，Harry急忙冲到Draco身边，当平斯夫人转过身时，Ron朝她吐了吐舌头。

Harry撑着Draco的身体，轻轻的拍着他的背，当他一直咳嗽着，几乎无法停下来喘口气。终于，Draco的咳嗽停止了，血从他捂住嘴巴的指缝间流下来，他痛苦的呻吟了一声，又开始抽搐着咳嗽了。

Ron骂了一句什么，他和Hermione立刻冲上去帮忙。Harry扶着Draco从椅子上站起来。

“嘘———！”平斯夫人瞪大眼睛的警告着他们几个，Hermione怒视着她，而Ron朝她做了个鬼脸。

Harry用手臂圈住Draco的腰扶着他朝门口走去，但Draco无法行走，他一直在咳出更多的血。Harry别无选择，他将Draco抱在胸前朝医疗翼跑去。Hermione拿上Draco的书包跟上了他们，而她的红发男友Ron还在跟图书管理员进行着一场瞪视比赛。直到他发现其他几个人都走掉了，他才迅速地冲出去。

Draco蜷缩在Potter的胸前，试着平复他的呼吸，他嘴巴上的血也许蹭在Potter的袍子上了，他的袍子会变得又红又黑，不过幸好不太能看出来。斯莱哲林的昏沉沉的大脑里突然闪过一个想法，也许这才是格兰芬多真正的颜色呢，又红又黑？因为他们总是卷入血腥的争斗中。随着断断续续的咳嗽声，Draco的思绪变得越来越模糊。

Harry正在飞快奔跑着，他的脚重重的踏在地板上，手臂里Draco的重量使他气喘吁吁。感谢上帝，Draco终于停止抽搐了，他把头埋进Harry的胸膛，痛苦的呻吟着。

当Harry冲进医疗翼时，庞弗雷正站在一个被魔药烧伤的赫奇帕奇学生身边。Harry将Draco放到一张病床上，庞弗雷迅速的离开那名已经包扎好的学生，走向了Draco躺着的那张床。Draco紧闭双眼，痛苦的抓挠着他的喉咙。

“昏昏倒地。”Draco在护士的咒语下立刻陷入了昏迷，她开始检查金发少年的脖子。三人组跟几个好奇的二年级学生一样紧紧盯着病床。感谢治愈咒，Draco身上已经没有任何明显的伤痕了，但庞弗雷仍为找不到Draco咳嗽的原因而困扰。而Harry焦急的目光也并没有帮上什么忙。

“他在被变形的情况下受的伤很难愈合，”庞弗雷解释到。“但我会尽力的。现在，Potter先生，你们知道规矩的，赶紧出去。”Harry叹了口气，Hermione拽着他往外走去。

“有人对此事感觉似曾相识（Deja Vu）吗？”Ron问到，黑发男孩回头看了看病床上金发男孩没有表情的完美睡颜。Ron拍了拍他的肩，给了他一个理解而支持的微笑。Harry无力的笑了笑。

“你说对了，伙计。”这确实不是一件好事。


	2. Chapter 2

直到两天后，Harry才下定决心再去看望Draco。Harry最近有点忙，据他所知，Draco也还没有离开医疗翼。他又不会突然消失，Potter若有所思的对自己说，走进了病房。当他发现病房里空无一人时，他眼珠子都快掉出来了。

Harry瞪大双眼环顾四周，房间里没有任何人或者毛毯小山。他感觉自己的心脏病要发作了。

他的病好点了吗？还是恶化了？他被送回Malfoy庄园了吗？或者是被送去更好的医院了？还是说他——他——

护士长办公室的门打开了，Malfoy走了出来。Harry松了一口气，Malfoy因此盯着他。他的眼神充满活力，眼睛像独角兽的血一样闪闪发光。但是他的皮肤仍然苍白，像他当初在桃金娘的盥洗室里崩溃时一样苍白。一波浓烈的愧疚感袭来，面前这个微笑着向他问好的Malfoy躺在血泊里的画面出现在Harry脑海里。当Draco走回病床时，Potter吞了口唾沫，有些难为情的笑着点点头。尽管这两天他都穿着睡袍在休息，但他看起来仍然很疲惫。

“Potter。”Draco彬彬有礼的打招呼，声音非常轻，Harry只能通过他的口型看出他在说什么、

“Malfoy。”Harry回到，感觉他们之间突然竖起了一堵无形的墙。Draco轻轻皱着鼻子，面无表情的坐在那里，双手放在大腿上。Harry叹了口气，把手伸进自己的衣服口袋里，摸到了一个玻璃瓶。试图回想他是如何说服自己来面对Malfoy的。

“呃，给。”Harry将那瓶粘稠的淡红色药水递给他。Draco犹豫了一下，伸手接了过来，似乎认出了这瓶像蜂蜜一样粘稠的液体。

“营养魔药？”Harry点点头。

“它，嗯，你可以把它倒在水里，这样更容易喝下去。”黑发男孩尴尬而纠结的望着Draco，回答到。

“这是你为我买的？”Draco轻轻的问，他的声音没有之前刺耳了，这代表着他正在恢复。但这并没有减轻Harry的尴尬。

“我做的。别担心，Hermione检查过了。”Harry漫不经心的抓了抓伤口，这是他在禁林深处里采塔姆塔姆果*¹时留下的。谢天谢地，Hermione清除Harry伤口里的毒素。

Malfoy注意到了他的动作和伤口，惊讶的盯着他。

“你自己去采的魔药材料？”Harry点点头，Malfoy凑近了去看Harry的手，发现上面布满了可怕的伤疤。

‘不可以说谎？’Malfoy念出了他伤疤上的字，用眼神询问着他。Harry立刻将手插进他的衣服口袋里。

“这只是——呃，乌姆里奇送的‘小礼物’。”听到这个名字，Draco有点不舒服的转过头。

“谢了。”Draco盯着手上的玻璃瓶，在一杯水里加了几滴。药水像油一样聚在水面上，然后慢慢散开，让整杯水都变成了淡淡的桃子色。他一口气喝掉了那杯水，一滴水珠从他的嘴唇一路滑过他柔软而引人注目的修长脖子。Harry紧紧的盯着那滴水珠，吞了口唾沫，Draco的睫毛闪动着，嘴唇湿润的吐了口气。

当Draco开始轻咳时，Potter立刻走到他身边，带着关切的表情轻轻的拍着他的背。金发男孩立刻脸红了，害羞的微笑着向Potter道谢。

Harry非常肯定，当他看见Draco而心脏疯狂跳动几乎要冲出他的喉咙的情况，是非常不健康的。老天，他完蛋了。

塔姆塔姆果*¹：tumtum nuts，没有查到这是个什么东西，知道的朋友请告诉我~

“Malfoy先生，从今天开始回来上课了。”斯拉格霍恩宣布着，Draco是最后一个进入魔药课教室的。Harry的目光立刻黏在了那个金发斯莱哲林身上，他无法忘记那个纯血小子害羞的微笑。Draco轻轻对Harry笑了，走到了教室后面，一个大个子格兰芬多的旁边，那人坐立不安的瞪了Draco一眼。当斯拉格霍恩开始对今天要制作的魔药做讲解时，Harry皱起了眉头。他只听到了几个关键词：这是种特殊的药水；需要精确搅拌；保持专注；不要炸锅（Harry认为这句是说给Nevil的）。但Harry一直忙于回头盯着Draco放下书包，从里面拿出他上课需要的东西。Draco发现了Harry正在盯着他，但他很快移开了目光，假装没有注意到Harry的视线。

“Potter先生，”斯拉格霍恩在完成了魔药的讲解后，叫了Harry的名字。

“嗯？啥？”黑发男孩将头转向前方，教室里有人窃笑了几声。

“也许你想要Malfoy先生做你的魔药课搭档？”Harry双眼发亮。

“呃——啊——是的，当然。”Harry都没看Ron一眼就站起了身，教室里所有人都震惊的看着他走向Draco，那个大个子格兰芬多非常乐意跟Harry交换位置。金发男孩皱了皱鼻子站起身，他并不惊讶Harry会加入他。

全班开始行动了，寻找着适合的材料和坩埚。Harry去拿坩埚，而Draco去拿其他的东西。金发男孩不像之前那么苍白了，眼下的青黑也消失了。今天是他第一天回来上课的日子，但他看起来仍不是很健康。Harry回到桌前，点燃了坩埚看着Draco抱着一堆玻璃瓶走回来。一个女孩路过Draco时撞了他一下，他手里的其中一个玻璃瓶掉了下来，Draco畏缩着闭上眼睛，等待粉碎的玻璃声响起。但是这并没有发生。Draco睁开双眼，发现Harry的魔杖指着玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶正漂浮在空中，他轻轻的将玻璃瓶放到桌上，Draco感激的对他笑了笑。

“所以，呃...我们要做什么东西？”金发男孩怀疑的盯着Harry，笑着摇了摇头。他指了指桌上摊开的崭新的魔药课本，上面有着勇气药水*²的制作方法。Harry拿出了他那本破破烂烂的旧课本，盖在Draco的上面。Draco看起来有点不高兴，想移开那本旧课本。Harry轻轻的握住他的手腕。

“那是斯内普教授的旧课本。”他解释到，金发男孩瞪大了双眼。

“斯内普？”Draco耳语般的低声问到。Harry点点头，Draco看起来有些怀念，他的手指轻轻的抚摸着脏污的书页。

“你和斯内普很亲近。”Harry说，Draco点了点头。“是你家的世交？”他再次点头，不去看Harry的眼睛。Draco似乎要说些什么，但斯拉格霍恩打断了他们。

“先生们，请开始制作吧，你们得每一秒都专注才能完成这个药水。”Harry立刻装作他正在检查材料的样子。“一定要阅读注意事项，”来自旧课本上魔药大师的笔记。斯内普用强调符号和下划线在书页的角落里写到：‘小心：这个药水在制作过程中也许会引起人勇敢无畏的冲动，不推荐用气味来测试。’Harry很困惑，为什么斯内普老是在这种角落里写警告。Harry甚至在这旧课本上看到过‘吞食致死’的警告，如果不是因为有下划线，Harry几乎就要错过这警告了。

Harry草草的浏览了一遍笔记，准备往坩埚里倒进一壶水。Draco纤细的双手突然在发抖，吓得Harry停下了手上的动作。Draco有些惊慌的指着课本，上面写着‘在加水之前先将狮子尿加热至沸腾。’

“噢。”黑发男孩放下了手中的水壶。“嗯，也许你应该告诉我该做些什么。”Draco叹了口气，将狮子尿递给他，让他慢慢的将其倒进坩埚，金发男孩阅读着笔记，将正确的材料递给Harry，同时切割着需要的材料并告诉Harry什么时候搅动坩埚，以及搅动多少下。Harry的手有些颤抖，也许是因为他今天没怎么吃饱。所以Harry认为由Draco来握着勺子比较好，结果引来了金发男孩的一个瞪视。有时Draco会让他停下，当Harry搅拌的次数过多时，他也会放慢手上的动作，用另一只手小心翼翼的引导Harry。

随着课程的推移，Draco变得更有信心了，如果Harry没有听从指示，Draco就会玩笑般的怒瞪他一眼。为了这个瞪视，Harry开始胡乱的往坩埚里加东西，Draco笑着抢下了他手里的材料，轻轻的锤了一下Harry的肩。当Draco的意见与斯内普的笔记相驳时，Harry会让他相信魔药大师的手写笔记，Draco就会突然的沉默。当教室里越来越吵闹时，学生们的勇气也在药水的影响下增长着，Draco只得凑近Harry才能听见他的声音，Harry的呼吸轻柔的扑在他的耳朵上。

“你之前想要说什么啊？”Harry慢慢的逆时针搅拌着锅里的液体问到。Draco轻轻歪着头，皱了皱眉，似乎在等待Harry的说明。“关于那个旧课本？”金发男孩做出了一个‘噢’的口型，看了看桌上的旧课本，然后将注意力转回到药水上。几分钟后Draco转头看着Harry，用一副‘你干嘛盯着我而不是药水’的表情无声的责怪着Harry。Harry沉默着转向坩埚，Draco想说的时候，自然会说。

“斯内普是我的教父。”Draco轻轻的说，下巴几乎靠在了Harry的肩膀上。

“噢...”Harry回答。“抱歉。”他从锅里拿出勺子。Draco耸耸肩，转过身去。过了一会儿，Draco靠近了Harry检查药水的颜色，满意的点了点头。Harry只得放下他有点颤抖的手，避免碰到Draco。他很好闻，闻起来像发胶和苹果汁的味道。也许是受药水影响，Harry靠得更近了，他们的距离远远小于日常社交可接受的距离，他深深的吸了一口气。幸运的是Draco根本没发现Harry在干什么，或者他不在意。Harry沉浸在Draco的气味中，脑子里全是这六年来他对Draco的那些感觉。

金发男孩得意的笑着加入了最后一种材料，冬青木。随着一圈缓缓的搅拌，药水变成了血红色。随着药水的沸腾，蒸气上升到空中，Harry再也无法忽视一直盘旋在他脑子里的那个想法了。他想吻Draco。他现在立刻马上就想吻Draco。金发男孩仔细阅读着制作说明，确保他们没有弄错任何东西。然后开始对比他们药水和斯内普的，拿出一只羽毛笔，用精致优雅的字体开始誊抄斯内普的笔记。他银色眼睛完完全全的集中在那该死的书页上。

Harry再也受不了了。他抓住Draco的手腕，准备对他说些什么。

这时，斯拉格霍恩打断了他，“好了，同学们。”Harry愤怒的抱怨了一声。“时间到了，冷却你们的坩埚，我来收集样本，等会儿在评分。”他宣布到，大多数学生都震惊的抬头看了看时钟。时间过太快了，很多人都还没有完成他们的药水。

“嘿，”Harry坐在凳子上，拿着斯内普的旧课本递给Draco。“借给你？”Draco对此有点惊讶，仿佛Harry刚刚给了他什么无价之宝。“我只有上魔药课需要它，你可以誊抄一些斯内普的笔记。”金发男孩看起来...有点感动。他点点头接过了课本，轻声道谢，手指轻抚着书脊脱线的地方。斯莱哲林在离开时给了Harry一个微笑，Harry的目光一直跟随着他。

“对不起。”Harry觉得无论怎么道歉都无法表达他的歉意。

“没事的Harry。我不会因为你对此做好准备而对你生气。”Harry觉得真正的问题不是他做没做好准备，但他不认为跟一个刚分手的女孩吵架是个好主意。感谢上帝，Ginny只是掉了几滴眼泪，没有尖叫争吵和乱砸东西的情况发生。“战争过去还不到一年。我们都需要时间来适应，我知道你最近在躲着大家，但是请不要封闭你的内心，我们都在这儿陪着你。”Ginny的一只手放在Harry膝盖上说到。

他们坐在图书馆一个相当安静的角落里，这是Harry有些自私的决定，因为他不想让别人听见他和Ginny对话时可能会发生的大声吼叫和争吵。

Harry笑着对她点点头。

“我爱你，Gin，我只是对你没有爱情的感觉了。”

“我知道。”她抽着鼻子说。“就...把我当做你的妹妹，梅林啊，我不需要更多的哥哥了，但我们是一家人。”

“谢谢，Gin。”他们紧紧的抱在一起，Ginny在站起身之前，轻轻的在Harry脸颊上留下了一个吻。

“好了，我现在要去吃一点那种不会长腿跑掉的巧克力了。”她勉强的笑着离开了，Harry轻轻的笑了。

总之，这件事没有Harry想象中那么糟糕。当然，Harry没有将分手的另一些原因告诉Ginny——比如他为了Malfoy成了一个gay。他认为这些细节可以以后再告诉Ginny，等到她从分手的打击中缓过来之后。

“做的不错。”一个意想不到的声音说，Harry惊讶的转过头，Hermione拿着一本巨大的书站在那里。

“你全都听到了？”

“我在旁边的书架那里看书，每隔几句话我就会听一下，确保一切正常。”她坐在Ginny之前坐过的椅子上。他们沉默了一会，Hermione看起来有什么话想对Harry说。

“你做了正确的事，Harry。”

“谢了。”他望着远处的书架回答。

“现在你只需要告诉他你的感觉就行了。”

“告诉谁？？”Harry瞪大了眼睛。

“Harry，我不傻。”当然啦，Harry十分清楚这一点。他俩仿佛开始了一场瞪眼比赛，一场毅力之战。直到黑发格兰芬多叹了口气，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。

“我知道。我只是...万一他对我没有同样的感觉呢？”Hermione思考了一会才回答他。

“你希望他对你没有同样的感觉，还是有？”梅林啊，Harry真的很讨厌她的睿智发言。

“得了吧Harry。”Hermione悄声说。“格兰芬多的勇敢无畏去哪儿了？”Harry揉了揉额头上的疤，他紧张时总会这么做，戴上了眼镜。

“那Ron呢？我该怎么告诉他我是个...双性恋？”

“他会接受的，Charlie最近刚刚出柜呢。”Harry点点头。

“但....那是Malfoy。”Hermione轻轻地把手放在那个困扰着的男孩的肩上。

“不Harry。是Draco。”

某个周五的下午，Harry终于准备好了。好吧，他尽可能的准备好了。距离他跟Ginny分手已经过去一个星期了，所以全世界都知道这事儿了。Ron令人惊讶的支持着Harry，即使Harry告诉Ron他喜欢Draco，Ron只是保证会一直陪着他，无论‘那只雪貂’说什么。

Harry深吸一口气，Draco正坐在湖边的一棵树上学习。他现在独自一人，没人会看见他们。现在是最佳时机，Harry朝那颗树走去。Draco正在看Harry借给他的魔药课本，他非常专注的看着，以至于完全没有注意到Harry的接近。Harry现在还没有必要把那本魔药课本要回来，因为他和Draco现在是长期的魔药课搭档了。当斯拉格霍恩在课间告诉Harry这个消息时，他差点给了这位斯莱哲林院长一个大大的拥抱。

“嘿。”Harry打了个招呼，Draco的注意力转向了这位意料之外的来访者，低头看着这个紧张的微笑着的黑发男孩。

“Potter？”他轻轻的说，这几乎是他能发出的最大的声音了，这让Harry想起了他在找到Draco时，破破烂烂，满身伤痕的样子。Harry想用手臂紧紧环住他，没有任何人可以伤害如此可爱的Draco。

Harry爬上树坐在Draco身边，靠在分叉的树枝上，他们的膝盖紧贴着对方。Harry漫不经心的看看了四周，Draco好奇的看着他。

“所以...你有时间谈谈吗？”Draco眯着眼睛，看上去有点担忧。

“谈什么？”

“不是要谈什么不好的东西！”Harry迅速回答，金发男孩看上去松了一口气，合上了手里的课本。

“怎么了？”

“我...”我完完全全神魂颠倒的爱上了你，我想立刻跟你私奔，我想跟你生个孩子，我想跟你一起度过余生？但直觉告诉Harry，Draco也许无法接受他这种特殊的表白方式。“我，想要你知道...我很在意你。但不是朋友的那种“是...是有点...超过朋友的那种在意方式。”Draco惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，Harry不敢转头看他，感觉自己这几年的感情都喷薄而出。“我知道我们从未好好相处过，因为我们都是愚蠢的青少年，不，我是愚蠢的青少年，即使如此，我也无法将你从我的脑海中抹去。我满脑子都是你，我甚至会常常梦到你！我只想和你在一起，和你聊天，和你共度时光——”拥抱你，亲吻你，把你做到神志不清。Harry艰难的吞咽了一下，在越扯越远之前，他该闭上嘴巴了。他已经表现的非常怪异了，没必要表现的更加变态了。“即——即使...如果你没有跟我同样的感觉，也没关系...我只是想告诉你我的感觉。”Harry深吸一口气，抬头看着他。“我为你上头。”

Draco惊呆的坐在那里，不敢相信的盯着Harry。突然，他的眼睛变得湿润了，一滴眼泪从眼角滑下。他的下唇颤抖，Harry开始慌了。但他的恐慌并没有持续很久，因为他得控制住自己不从树上掉下去，同时还得抱住那个在他怀里大哭的金发男孩。Harry尽力保持身体平衡，手臂温柔的圈住了Draco。这感觉...很棒，除了把他弄哭的那部分。Harry不知道如何让他停止哭泣，但他温柔的拍着Draco的后背，手指轻轻的抚摸着Draco顺滑的头发。Draco的发丝比Harry想象中还要柔软。金发男孩的头紧紧的埋在Harry胸前，抓着他的袍子，轻轻地抽噎着。勇敢的格兰芬多男孩不确定这是个好兆头还是坏兆头。

终于，在吸了几次鼻子之后，Draco抬起了头，Harry惊讶的发现他竟然在微笑，他脸上还挂着眼泪呢。斯莱哲林有些害羞的，在Harry怀里擦干了脸上的泪痕。

“我——我爱你。”Harry的心脏砰砰乱跳。“我一直都爱你。”Draco腼腆的坦白到。

“一直吗？”纯血男孩轻笑着搂住格兰芬多的脖子。

“一直如此。”太阳落山了，夕阳透过树叶，在地上投下了桃色的碎片。当他们嘴唇相触时，夕阳的余光为他们的轮廓镀上了一层金边。Draco认为他们是时候来一场漫长的、湿哒哒的、迟到的亲热了。Harry乐意至极。

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much psbw3 for your translation!


End file.
